Zutara: Love after war
by Lokis-queen26
Summary: I do not own any writes to Avatar the last airbender, This is my interpertaions of what could have happened if Zuko and Katara had actually gotten together instead of Aang and Katara. Any names other than main charaters are fictional and my own creations. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Aang had defeated Fire-lord Ozai, We all returned to Ba Sing Se to recount how each of our missions went and to get some well needed relaxation. Zuko was serving each of us tea at his uncle's tea shop, I saw Aang walk out onto the patio seeming distracted. I followed him outside,"Aang?" I softly asked, "Is everything alright? you seem kinda out of it." I smiled softly, encouragingly.

"Yeah, Im fine Katara. I just realized everything is gonna be different. I have spent a whole year, after being frozen in ice working to end a war that had been going on for over a hundred years. I just wish I knew what to expect now that it's all over." Aang replied with a sigh. He walked closer and out of nowhere, kissed me.

"Aang?!" I said shocked by his sudden boldness. I mean, it's not like I don't like Aang; I'm just torn between my feelings for him and for...Zuko. But how to tell them is a new problem because both have become friends. I wouldn't want to start another war or even break their new found friendship. As I was lost in thought Aang sighed again,

"sorry that was stupid of me to kiss you so soon after everything happened." he responded, heading back inside leaving me alone with my thoughts; I wouldn't be alone outside for long. It seems Zuko needed some air from all of Sokka's jokes and insessive pigheadedness.

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, his eyes showing he was nervous. I smiled softly at him. "Sokka still at it?" I asked him playfully.

He chuckled; jokingly responding, "How did you and the gang put up with him for so long? I would have left him in the fire nation mental ward."

I gave him a stern look of disapproval "Hey! If it wasn't for him, we would still be lost in the south pole looking for Aang. Don't forget he was the one who helped you escape from the Boiling Rock Prision. Show some respect." My former good mood had become irritated and I turned my back to him.

"Katara you know I didn't mean it that way, I know Sokka has been nothing but helpful. And I'll always be grateful for that." he walked up behind me, caught me off guard as he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "I'll also never forget when you saved me from Azula. If it wasn't for your healing abilities I wouldn't be here." Zuko kissed my cheek respectively, then let me go knowing I needed to work out my feelings.

See, not only have I kissed Aang, but the night that Zuko had brought up he saved me from Azula's lightning attack. After I healed him, we looked into eachothers eyes and shared a passionate kiss. I have got to figure this out. I nodded to Zuko and after I went to ask Aang if I could borrow Appa. After asking Iroh if he would take a flight around Ba Sing Se.

Iroh looked at me and nodded seeming to know I needed some counciling. We climbed onto Appa and soon after we were up in the air alone. My mind racing as I tried to phrase my questions when Iroh interupted me.

"I sense you have a troubled mind, share your thoughts child." he said huskily, yet his voice full of kindness. He looked at me waiting patiently. "Do you too wonder what the future holds?" he asked.

"Oh Iroh," I gave a sigh. "I don't know what to do. I am torn between two amazing people, Aang and Zuko. I know I must choose one of them, but how can I when doing so could cause hurt feelings or worse?" I hugged my knees to my chest. My hair blowing in the breeze as we continued to soar around the great Earth Kingdom.

Iroh nodded seeming to understand. "Ahh so you are in love with the legendary Avatar, yet you have subcumbed to the charm of my nephew, Fire lord Zuko. Both are powerful people; great friends. I am sure they will understand and respect your decision. But you must trust your heart to guide you to the right path, and person you are destined to be with." he stated with sincere, wisdom.

I looked over at Iroh, my deep ocean blue eyes seeming lost in a storm. "But what if they don't. I can't risk loosing either of them and I don't want to cause a fight." I said softly. Closing my eyes as I thought back to the first day I met Aang. He was so Innocent and sweet; He was just a child compared to me, and I have always had a sibling attatchment to him. Perhaps this is why when he kissed me not only at the Invasion of the Fire Nation, but also a few hours ago. It was awkward, and didn't hold any passion.

As we continued to fly in silence as I pondered over Iroh's wisdom. I thought back to when I met Zuko. Yes, back then he was very confused and angry at the world; bent on capturing Aang to restore his so called 'honor'. But I will never forget when I first started to develop feelings for him. I had just stolen a Water bending scroll from a group of pirates on one of our many stops.

When the pirates had caught on that I had stolen it, Zuko had hired them to help him capture Aang using me as bait. But I bended my way away from them and ran smack dab into Zuko. He had caught me by my wrist and very seriously yet heroically said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the Pirates." My eyes looked into his and I had a rush of different emotions run through me. As I looked back on these memories it became quite clear who I would choose. I looked to Iroh and he nodded. I guided Appa back to Iroh's tea shop.

"Aang, Zuko.." I paused, looking at each one of them. I took a deep breath as I quickly looked over at Iroh and he smiled reasuringly. "I need to talk to you both, but I will do it one at a time, just promise me one thing." I looked them both in the eyes.

Both Aang and Zuko looked at eachother before answering together. "and what is that?"

"I want you both to promise, no matter what happenes after I talk to both of you that it won't change anything." I saw them both nod and motioned for Aang to follow me outside to talk with him. Once we were out of earshot of the others I turned back and hugged Aang.

"Aang, I know that since we met you have, had feelings for me. I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I have done a lot of soul searching and thinking on the matter. I don't feel the same. I have always thought of you as a little brother and I have never been more proud of anyone in my life. I have seen you grow so much since we me, but I just don't love you in a romantic way."

Aang backed away, his eyes full of heartbreak. "If you don't love me then..." he started to say. "Zuko..." he looked up at me. his face now blank of emotions as I nodded slowly. He bowed. "I respect your decision Katara. I promise there will be no hard feelings between us or Zuko." He walked back into the building.

Zuko took the return of Aang as his turn to talk to me. He slowly walked out as not to startle me. I turned to face him. "Zuko.. I love you" I said full of truth and emotion. He smiled and stepped closer. " How did Aang take the news?" he asked me. " He seemed to take it well. Just plesae don't do anything to provoke him." I cupped Zuko's face my fingers lingering on his scar; Smiling as I softly brought my lips to his, letting our kiss linger.

Zuko and I smiled at each other before agreeing to fill everyone else in on the good news. I held his hand as we walked back into the building. From this moment on everyone's life would be different. As soon as we got through the doorway I could see Aang playing with Momo; his flying lemur bat.. Sokka and Suki were cuddled up on a futon in the corner while Iroh was busy making tea and snacks.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "C..can I get all of your attentions? " I waited until everyone of my friends and brother were looking at me, before I continued. "As I am no doubt aware that some of you have some speculations about my relationships . And I just want to put rumors to rest."

Sokka blurted out " Katara we already know you love Aang. so why would anyone think differently woman. Aunt wu the fortune teller lady already said your destined to be with a powerful bender, Who's more powerful than the Avatar." Toph laughed. Zuko was obviously annoyed.

" SOKKA!? " I was furious with him for announcing the wrong information. I used my bending to make a snowball and threw it right in his face. Then took a deep breath. "As I was saying, before my brother rudely interrupted me. I have made my choice, Zuko is the one I love. "

" I so totally saw that coming" Toph said as she took a cup of tea. " I mean ;who wouldn't have see that coming, And i'm the one whose blind. " she giggled as Sokka got up and walked over to us.

"Look I know Zuko is a powerful Firebender, but don't forget what happened to Mom, and we have almost nearly lost Dad and Gran-Gran to the fire nation." he looked at us flailing his arms wildly, before Aang stepped in. and said he supported my decision.

"Thank you Aang, and everyone else who supports me. I know this will take some time to get use to but I love Zuko and nothing's gonna change that." I smiled and hugged Zuko and then we all had a big group hug, This was going to be the start of a rocky road but as long as I have Zuko by my side, I know I can make it through anything.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Zuko and I had been traveling around to the different Earth kingdoms and colonies for nearly 3 months since announcing our relationship. As Firelord, Zuko needed to help Aang keep the peace between all of the nations. It wasn't an easy task and I could tell it was difficult on both Aang and Zuko. I was feeling quite homesick soon after, Sokka had already returned to the Southern Watertribe with Suki to become the next chief of the tribe. I sighed as we continued to wait to discuss more of the peace movements with the Earth King.

Zuko took my hand in his, looking at me a bit concerned. "What's wrong, hun? You seem extra distracted today." He pulled me closer to him kissing the top of my head, as he tried to help me feel more relaxed. I simply just melted into his embrace as we waited not wanting to worry him any more than I already had. I just wanted to go and see my family and introduce them properly to my boyfriend.

As soon as the meeting was over, I decided to walk the gardens around the Earth King's palace. My thoughts in the clouds as I used my waterbending to help the servants water the flowers when Zuko walked up behind me. "Zuko, I didn't hear you come out. I thought you and Aang were still planning the next stop.'' I smiled softly as I finished watering the lotus blossoms.

Zuko smiled and was very mysterious, " well I know where Aang is headed but as for us… That's a surprise" He chuckled at my expression of bewilderment. "Zuko, It better not be to Ember Island. I don't think I could stand another play by the Ember Island Players." I laughed as Aang came to find us.

"Well the Earth King asked me to go and visit the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. So I guess this is so long for now. Oh and Zuko?" Aang looked at him with the most serious face I have ever seen. "If anything happens to Katara, You don't have to worry about assassins or even Azula… because I will be the one to end the fire lord bloodline." With that said Aang hugged me and then took off into the sky to meet up with Appa.

"Um.. That was unexpected." I said taking hold of Zuko's arm protectively. Zuko sighed and nodded. "I just wish people would accept us. I love you so much Katara, I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you" as he said that he pulled my chin gently up so that we could share a sweet kiss.

"Now shall we head to that surprise I was talking about?" He pulled away slightly and I nodded thinking I was finally going to get to see the Fire nation palace. Soon we were boarded on Zuko's private ship and I was not allowed to see where we were headed. When Zuko says he has a surprise he really keeps it a surprise. I sat in the bedroom and practiced my waterbending, letting my mind wander to back when I listened to Gran-Gran tell me tales from the tribe. Soon after nearly 4 days of traveling we arrived at our destination.

"Katara, are you ready for your surprise?" Zuko asked me as he helped me walk out onto the ship's deck blindfolded. I nodded slowly letting him guide me. "Yes, I am…. Wait.. why is it so col- " I was cut off quickly with cheers and the smell of freshly fallen snow.. Suddenly Zuko removed my blindfold. I was… Home.

I looked up at Zuko a smile a mile long on my face. I didn't even wait for him to respond as I ran down the ramp to embrace my Grandmother and my Father. Tears running down my face as I was so happy to see them again. It had been over a Year since I had seen them both.

"What no hug for your own brother?" Sokka said sarcastically. So i threw a snowball at him, laughing then hugged him as well. Then I walked over to Zuko. "Thank you so much. But how did you know I was homesick?" I looked at him happily.

"Ha ha. Katara anytime you think about home you alway fidget with your necklace. And I know you haven't been here since.. I took Aang back when I was lost and controlled by my father's idea of honor. I thought it would be a nice gift to give my girlfriend." he kissed me and we both heard gasps and jeers.

My father walked up behind me.. "Um Kat.. is there something you need to tell everyone?" he looked confused but I also saw happiness deep in his eyes. " ah yes.. Well Dad I want you to meet Fire lord Zuko. My boyfriend" I said confidently. Gran gran smiled and dad shook his hand. " Take good care of her Firelord." I smiled as he was welcomed into the tribe with open arms.

As I was asked to give some pointers to some young Waterbenders and I wanted to train with Master Paku again I let Zuko and my Father have some bonding times as they went out hunting for Tiger seal. I was slightly worried that my father didn't fully approve of Zuko, but I wasn't gonna let that get between me and zuko.

*Zuko's Point of view*

As Hakoda and I were out hunting there was an awkward silence between him and I. I kept a small fire in my hands as I was not quite use to the climate here. I kept well in pace with him. " Um Sir, I would like to say that if your concerned about Katara being in a relationship with me I would like to put your mind at ease if I can." I tried to start up a conversation with him. Hakoda looked over at me his eyes full of life and concerned. "I no doubt that Sokka and Katara have told you they lost their mother in a fire nation raid while they were quite young?" He finally spoke and I nodded. "Yes, I have heard many times, I wish I had known then what I know now. I would have stopped the Southern raiders." I replied sincerely.

"My wife told the captain that she was the Waterbender so that Katara would be safe, I know that she is very well trained and powerful" he chuckled "ha ha I even saw her take you on once. So I know she can handle herself, but that doesn't make it easy to let go either. For over a hundred years the nations have been at war, one that Firelord Sozin started. That war has taken many lives and left many scars on the world." He looked at the old Fire warship that was frozen in ice. "I can't give your my blessing just yet, but I hope I can get to know you more and see if I can understand why Katara choose you."

I nodded once more. "I understand, and I will do anything to prove my love for your daughter. I understand that it is a custom in the water tribes that the woman is given a necklace from the man who wants to marry her, would you, allow me to do that for Katara?" I asked calmly, thinking he would refuse, but once again he surprised me. "I think that would be a grand idea, but you need to go through a right of passage and become a member of the tribe." He smiled and then threw his spear ahead of us and killed the Tiger Seal before it got away.

*Katara pov*

I waited in the hut for Zuko and my dad to return, it was starting to get late. Thinking to myself I started to get dressed to go looking for them. When I stepped out of the hut, I sighed in relief as they came walking into the village carrying a huge tiger seal. I smiled and went to hug them both, happy they had made it back safely.

"Oh, I was getting worried.. Zuko, your hands are freezing," I whimpered as he looked into my eyes. "Come inside, you need to get warm." I was pulling him towards the hut when my dad interrupted, and told me to stop. I looked at him confused.

"Katara, Zuko and I have come to… An arrangement. He wishes to become a member of the tribe. As chief, I have agreed, so tonight we will have a traditional feast and tomorrow he will complete the trials; If he passes all three of them, he will be accepted into the tribe, but, if he fails even one task. He will never be accepted." Hokoda looked at Zuko sturnly.

Zuko bowed, "I am honored to be given the chance to partake in these most sacred rituals and I understand the terms bestowed upon me." I watched with anger welling up inside my heart, how could my father say such things. Yes, it was sweet that Zuko wanted to become a member of my tribe, but to be practically banned just for failing any of the tasks. Was just plain wrong. "No, I can't let you do this Zuko." I said softly looking at him. "What if you fail, then we can't ever come to see my family again, because if you get banned, I'm banned too." As I said that last part I shot a look over to my Father to let him know how serious I was. Then I helped Gran Gran prepare the feast.

As the food cooked we had Arctic hen, Five-flavor soup, Puffin-seal sausages, Sea prune stew, Seaweed noodles, Steamed dumplings, Two-headed fish soup. I smiled at Zuko, as he took a look at the food, having grown up mostly on tea and food from around the nation he was intrigued by all the different food the tribe had to offer. I offered him a bite of Seaweed noodles.

"Oh wow Katara, this is incredible. When we head home to the palace, I will have to make sure you have the ingredients to make all of the wonderful food you grew up with." Zuko smiled, giving me a small kiss on my forehead. I smiled back. "You really are the best, I'm glad you like it" I said happily.

The whole tribe celebrated the entire night, Zuko and I shared in some traditional dances and soon I was tired and headed to the hut for some sleep. I was cuddled down on my cot when I felt Zuko lean down and kiss my forehead softly. As part of the ritual, we had to spend the next few hours, or days in separate beds. I rolled over and caught his hand before he left. "Please stay safe." I said sleepily drifting off to sleep.

The first Task of the rites of passage was to track down a tiger seal, without help of the elders. I knew that Zuko could handle this task, but I still worried about him being in the harsh environment of the southern pole. I tried to keep my mind busy by helping Paku train the young waterbenders that had come with him to study our way of life. Unfortunately I couldn't help but worry about my boyfriend.

8 hours later he returned, he had 2 tiger seal pups, and was badly bitten, I ran to his side and caught him just as he collapsed. "Sokka, Suki Help me get him inside.. He needs healing!" I shouted at my brother and sister in law. They both helped carry Zuko into the healing hut as I followed and began to use my healing abilities on him, my father announced that zuko had passed the first test. After healing Zuko, I decided it was time to talk to my Father, and he was not going to like what I had to say.

While Zuko rested I went to talk to my father. He was talking with Bato his best friend and second in command when Bato saw me enter the room he quickly said goodbye and left leaving me and my father alone to talk. " Dad this has to stop, Zuko can't survive in the arctic like us." I looked at him as I had no idea that Zuko had asked for this to happen. "Why can't you just accept that we love each other? Is it because of mom, or is it because your prejudice against him.?" I questioned my father tears filling my eyes out of anger and hurt. We stood in silence before he spoke.

"Katara, You know I want what is best for you and that I know you and Zuko are in love. I didn't choose for him to take these trials he asked to. He wants to know more about you and our way of life so he can make you happier when and if you both decide to Marry. He asked for my blessing and I explained that I needed time to decide. Then he asked to join the tribe to prove his love for you. Tomorrow Sokka and Zuko will fight as warriors of the tribe, and then he will have to command a ship. Just as Sokka has done to earn his right as a man of the tribe." Hokoda walked over to me and patted my head, smirked and said, "even if he doesn't pass I have already let the other elders know he will be accepted, also we both know Sokka can't win against him anyway." At that I smiled and then apologized for jumping to conclusions, hugged my dad and returned to check on my boyfriend.

I nursed Zuko back to full health in time for him to take on Sokka. The whole village laughed at his defeat, even Suki. I smiled. After he was finished with day 2 of the trials I secretly taught zuko to sail a watertribe boat. It wasn't easy but soon he got the hang of it. We then went to the feast and watched the sunset together. Each day I grow more and more in love with him. I hope once we return to the Fire Nation I can return the favor by becoming a citizen.

Bato was put in charge of making sure Zuko commanded the ship as we went to the docks and watched the final task performed. As a result of my many lessons the day before it was like second nature watching Zuko yell out commands to the crew and easily completed the task within 4 hours. I ran over and hugged him proudly.

The warriors of the tribe carried Zuko to the village center where my father announced to the entire tribe that Zuko would be known as the Moon's sunchild. It was a special name that only one in a million would ever earn. It was because Zuko was Fire nation and he was now a member of the watertribe who were guided by the moon spirit. I smiled as my father placed the sacred mark upon his forehead. He was also allowed to wear the royal wool cape that Gran Gran had specially made just for him.

Zuko bowed and then looked out to the entire tribe. "Thank you, all of you for your support and encouragement. I am proud to say that I, Fire Lord Zuko is an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe. I have spent many years striving to find my place in the world, I believe that I have finally found it." He reached his hand out to me and pulled me up next to him. "This incredible young woman is the love of my life and I wouldn't be here without her, and so. " He bent down onto one knee and pulled out a large oysterclam box.

I looked at him slightly confused as he opened the box, to reveal a necklace similar to the one I had gotten from my mother, but this one was different. It was made of blue crystal and had a large Sun stone set into it, on closer inspection it was engraved with a heart that had both the Fire nation and the Water tribe insignias in it. My eyes widened at the sight.

I was lost for words as I looked at it. My father stepping up to us. "Lord Zuko, Is this a betrothal necklace?" as I listened to him i heard Zuko respond, "Yes, Made by my own hands and full of love. Katara, Will you Marry me someday and spend the rest of our lives as the happiest people in all 4 nations.?'

Without speaking I pulled Zuko into a kiss, and the entire village cheered in unison. I looked into Zuko's golden eyes. "Yes, I am so happy that you were willing to do this." Slowly, I took my Mother's necklace off and handed it to my father a small sadness inside me. "I know in my heart that mom will always be watching over us. It's time I moved on from my greife and embrace my new found happiness. With that We celebrated my engagement and Zuko's acceptance into the tribe. I doubt that life could possibly get any better.


	3. Chapter 3: A new Home Land

Chapter 3 Life in the Fire Nation Palace

After a few months of helping my father and the elders establish trade with the Fire Nation, Zuko and I were on our way to the Fire Nation. I was excited to finally get to experience Zuko's homeland, this time without having to hide from being captured. I know most people may not accept me, and I had no idea if the royal fire sages would try to change Zuko's mind about being with me.

"You seem stressed, what's on your mind Katara?" Zuko asked as I looked out over the sea the Full moon high in the air as it created a calm atmosphere. I smiled softly when Zuko embraced me from behind. He waited for a response.

"I just worried, that I won't be accepted. What if the fire sages tell you that it's not right for the Fire Lord to be with someone of the Water tribe." I finally answered, I couldn't stand the thought of having to be told we couldn't be together. I sighed and leaned into Zuko for comfort.

"They will accept you or face the consequences. I am the Fire Lord, I can marry anyone I want and that is you Katara. It's been you since the day we were imprisoned in Ba sing se." he said confidently. He spun me around and slowly started to dance with me around the deck of the ship. "I love you. Nobody is ever going to come between us."

After several days at sea and a couple of stops for supplies we finally arrived at the royal port. Several fire nation guards waited for us. As we exited the ship hand in hand they all bowed, even the citizens who happens to be wondering the pier bowed. Yet I saw them all giving me a strange look.

"Welcome home, Fire lord, Miss Katara of the water tribe." the Captain bowed, then dismissed the crowd as he guided us to the palanquin. After Zuko entered and sat down, I joined him. We traveled to the palace. Little did I know there was someone expecting us.

As soon as we arrived at the palace, Zuko told the captain to assemble the guards and the fire sages, he had to make a very important announcement. Then he addressed the Maids to assist me in settling into Ursa's old room. I was about to object but he smiled and then whispered into my ear. "A royal suite for a soon to be Fire Lady." he kissed me gently and we both went to get ready for the meeting.

"Miss Katara, this way please." one of the maids had said softly bowing. I smiled and followed her looking out of the window at the vast garden. I sighed seeing the Fire Lilies, my mind bringing back memories of the night i was forced into blood bending by Hama. As soon as I arrived at my new room I gasped in shock at how amazing it was. Much too grand for me.

I thanked the maids and dismissed them, as I sat and looked around the room. After a few moments I decided to fix my hair and dress more appropriately for the Fire nation. I donned my old fire nation disguise clothes, but kept my necklace from Zuko on. As I got ready I wondered what Zuko was thinking about, little did I know that he was about to get a visit from the past.

*Zuko's Pov*

As I entered my room, my thoughts were with Katara; 'Would she adjust to life in the palace or would she long for the comfort of the South pole? Would she change her mind and return to be with the Avatar?' I sighed as I started to change from my travel clothes into my royal Firelord robes. I winced slightly as I was still recovering from the awful wounds I had encountered from the water tribe rituals.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the shadows. "Need some help with that?" The voice was cold and cryptic. I looked around, trying to figure out who was in my room. "Mai?" I gasped when I spotted her by the door. Mai use to be my significant other, but when I left to join aang and especially Katara, I had left a note saying that we were through. I last saw Mai when she helped me escape from Boiling Rock Prison.

"How did you get here, I thought you were in Prison?" I questioned her. She came over and helped me tie my under robes. "I was, but it doesn't hurt that my uncle is the warden he pulled some strings to get me free and it doesn't hurt when your boyfriend is the Fire Lord." she smiled.

I sighed and pulled away. "Mai, Things aren't the same. I found someone else." I was beginning to explain that I was in love with Katara when a knock sounded at the door. "Enter" I said sounding annoyed at being interrupted.

*Katara POV*

I had finished getting ready and asked a maid to take me to Zuko's room. Once there I knocked on the door. He responded and I could tell something was wrong. Slowly I opened the door and saw that he wasn't alone. It was Mai, one of the girls who was always around Azula. I looked at Zuko confused.

"Zuko, what's…" he cut me off and walked over to my side

"She was just leaving Katara." He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at Mai. "I am going to marry Katara. I'm sorry Mai, but ever since I had returned to the Fire nation and we had been together, I just wasn't true to my heart." As Zuko spoke I saw Mai tense up and her expression grew dark

In the blink of an eye she had thrown a dagger at me, I used my waterbending to deflect it and created Ice shackles around her hands and feet, I shouted for the guards. Several came running into the room. I looked at Zuko in shock.

"Arrest her, She tried to kill Katara, the Fire Lady to be. I want her and her family Banned from the royal Palace, Oh and He uncle is to be demoted from Warden." Zuko spoke so clearly and sternly it was almost scarry. The guards bowed and left escorting Mai from the room and palace.

As soon as the guards left I fell to my knees exhausted by the recent event. I held my arms to my body as I tried to calm down. Zuko kneeled down and ran his fingers through my hair. "I am so sorry you had to be a part of that. I never expected her to show up. In all honesty I would have thought Azula ordered her banished long ago." he sighed then helped me up. "Let's go for a walk in the garden before my big announcement." he suggested, I simply nodded leaning into him for support. It was as if all my strength had left my body for the time being.

We walked around the garden and Zuko explained everything. How he had broken up with Mai and that he knew he didn't love her and couldn't keep pretending. He also explained that the meeting was to announce to the guards, servants, and even the Fire sages that I would become his wife. I smiled when he said that. Just then I heard a woman's voice. She sounded like she was confused yet upset at being interrupted.

"Ahh just in time. Katara I know you know how to protect yourself but in the Fire nation. Waterbending won't alway save you. So I requested for a personal guard for you" as he spoke a young woman was brought out to meet us. "This is Ziri, she was a sparring partner for Azula when we were kids. I have recently learned that she is the best fire bending instructor and ex commander in the Fire nation. Ziri, this is Katara, You are assigned to be her personal guard inside and out of the royal palace. I expect nothing but the best from you." Ziri bowed and nodded. "Yes your Highness" she responded

I smiled and greeted her kindly. "I appreciate your gesture Zuko, and I will accept her as my guard, on one condition. I don't want her to treat me as royalty, instead I want her to treat me as a friend. The first of many I hope to make." she smiled at me before she went to the meeting hall with us.

"I understand my love. Now let's go to our meeting shall we?" Zuko kissed my forehead and we headed to the War room where we were greeted and sat at the head of the room. As soon as everyone was seated Zuko and I stood up.

"I want to make this very clear, This woman standing next to me is going to become my wife. I know that she is from the Southern Watertribe, but she is the love of my life. As your Fire Lord. I am willing to Punish all those who oppose the Idea of our marriage. No where in any law does it say that the Fire Lord can't marry someone from another background. " As Zuko make the announcement I blushed and looked around the room.

"I have to disagree, your highness" One of the old fire sages spoke up. "The Fire nation has alway been ruled by royals of the fire nation. To allow such a change would be disastrous." Zuko glared at the man. "We have been at war with the world for over a Hundred years. I am the Fire Lord and I am working with the Avatar to restore balance and peace to the world. What better way to prove that the Fire Nation is truly on the side of peace then with a joint marriage?"

The fire sage sat back down, and Zuko waited to speak making sure nobody else questioned his decree. I looked at Zuko. "I may be from the Watertribe, but I have traveled all over the world with the Avatar, I believe I possess the knowledge needed to help Zuko run the fire nation and restore peace." I said confidently then looked at Zuko happily. Suddenly there were cheers from all of the people who were at the meeting.

"All those who accept my decision stand" Zuko said and all but 2 of the fire sages stood up. Zuko motioned for them to be removed. "You two are no longer sages and are banned from the palace. Leave now" They both bowed and left the room. Soon after the meeting was adjourned. Zuko and I returned to the garden for some alone time and tea.


	4. Chapter 4: Life In the Fire Palace

Chapter 4 Life in the Fire Nation Palace

I was starting to get use to living in the Fire Nation with Zuko. I would walk around the palace and help with some of the meals even though the servants didn't want to let me, but after a few weeks I had finally convinced them that I wanted to make some of the meals special for their Firelord. Other days I would entertain the fire nation children with my waterbending, They always enjoyed my shows, each time asking for me to make different animals and items with my Ice bending.

During one of my many shows I had a feeling like I was being watched, and not in a good way. I looked down an ally and thought I had seen a glimpse of Azula, Zuko's crazy sister. I shook my head thinking that the heat was playing tricks with my mind. I asked Ziri to escort me back to the palace, ending my show early and apologizing. "Sorry everyone I have a very important meeting with the Firelord." I waved and headed back to the palace.

Once inside the palace I went to look for Zuko, I wanted to let him know what I had experienced. I looked through the entire Palace and couldn't find him. So I asked one of the servants. "Where is Lord Zuko?" She looked at me surprised, then bowed and responded "he is in a meeting" Her expression was of shock to think I wouldn't have been told. I thanked her and went to wait for him in the garden, using my bending to water the flowers and plants in an attempt to calm my nerves.

About an hour later Zuko arrived, he looked stressed. I walked over and kissed him gently. "What's wrong honey?'' I asked him as we sat next to the pond. He looked at me, pulling me closer. "I have some good news and bad news." I listened to him nodding.

"I have news as well, though I think it was just the heat messing with my head" I said trying to smile to cheer him up. He looked at me. "What happened Katara?" he asked me softly.

I looked at him then spoke softly, "while I was entertaining the children in town. I thought I saw….Azula" I paused before saying her name. His eyes widened at my remark, clearly in shock. "Zuko what is it?" He looked around the garden making sure we were alone. He turned back to me.

"Azula broke out of the boiling Rock." He said so seriously it was as if he was his old self for a moment. I gasped as a shiver ran down my spine.I looked at him. "So what's the good news" I asked trying to get his mind off of his sister. Knowing that he would have every guard tracking Azula.

"The Fire sages have heard rumors about where my Mother might be living." He said softly "I wanna get Aang and the gang together and go looking for her." He looked at me. "Especially if Azula has also heard the news and is tracking our mother down. I want you to come with me. Can you send a letter to Sokka and Suki?'' he asked I nodded.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you go on a mission without me?" I looked him in the eyes. He smiled softly as one of the maids announced dinner was ready. "I'll send a messenger hawk to them after dinner and I'll ask them to pick up Toph too, we might need her metal bending." Zuko nodded as we walked hand in hand to the dining room.

As promised as soon as we had finished eating, we retired to our room and I began writing a letter to Suki, Sokka and Aang. Not sure if they would help or not but, I also wrote that Azula had escaped and knew that would at least catch their attention. I sighed, it had been well over 5 months since Zuko's coronation that I had seen or even heard from my friends and brother. Last I knew Sokka had moved to Kyoshi with Suki and Toph had an earth and metal bending school in Ba Sing Se.

"What if they think we are joking and don't come.." I looked at Zuko seeing his scar from where Azula had struck him with a lightning strike, I looked down knowing it was because of my presence that day he even had a brush with death. sensing my uneasiness Zuko walked over and gently wrapped his arms around me. He thought for a while then smirks. "How badly would the gang want to see your wedding?" he asked, I shrugged and thought. "Well, I know Sokka wouldn't wanna miss the opportunity to see my wedding day." I replied as Zuko took the brush and a new piece of paper and wrote an invitation to a wedding knowing it would bring the gang together. We sent the letters to our friends and my brother, not knowing if they would accept the truth once they arrived. All we could do is hope and pray to the spirits that they would understand that something important was going on.

I walked out onto the balcony with Zuko standing behind me, I looked up at the full moon enjoying the power that I drew from it. I was on edge, Azula was loose and running around crazy and hell bent on revenge, Zuko's mom was alive and for the time being hopefully safe. I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing and my emotions. Zuko tried to help calm me down then with a smile in his voice he suggested, "Katara, Do you need to have a good sparring match? I would be more than happy to arrange one." I turned and nodded slightly, he knew when I was upset like this I needed to spar, get my frustrations out kissing my forehead he nodded, "I'll call for Ziri. Unless,..." I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Unless?" I questioned him softly already knowing what he would say but, wanting to hear him say it anyway, "unless you want to spar against me Love, like old times." he chuckled.

"I'd like that" I smirked and kissed him before changing into my old Water Tribe clothes and grabbing my water pouches. "I just hope you realize, It's a full moon so don't hold back" I giggled following him to the training area


	5. Chapter 5: the gang is back

Aang's pov

Helping Toph with her new earth and metal bending school was rough, I thought she was hard on me boy was I wrong. I shook my head to myself as I listened to her yelling at her latest student, Ling-Mei. "No, Don't try and think of a different approach to dealing with the boulder, You have to face it head on literally. " she demanded, I let out a chuckle as I remembered my first day of training with her she had told me the same thing.

"Twinkle toes, care to give them a demonstration of what I mean?" She said bending a rock into my arm to get my attention. "um, sure? You see, when you think about a different way to deal with the earth then your showing weakness which is the opposite of what earth bending represents. I maneuvered around the boulder and began to use water, and air bending to try to move it."see when I don't take a direct approach then I can't move the boulder at all. But, If I decide to focus and stand my ground, and use all my strength then.." I took a deep breath and lifted the boulder up easily. "Don't back down from Sifu Toph, Stand your ground and be as strong as Earth," I set the boulder down and motioned for Ling-Mei to step forward. "now bend"

Ling-Mei took her stance and I walked over to check her balance, "stronger stance, I shouldn't be able to move you at all." I pushed her slightly noticing she was still off balance. then she tried a different stance, and when I tried to push her over she didn't move at all. "Bend, your ready" she nodded and took a breath before moving her hands our and the boulder moved about 3 feet away from where it originally stood. Ling-Mei smiled as she was happy she had finally earth bent. "well done yellow belly," Toph bowed and excused her class for the day. As they left I went to the training field and made earth bricks and set them up in a triangle pattern consisting of 10 bricks. Toph soon joined and made Round rocks. "Earth bowling, who would have thought earth bending could actually be fun without fighting." Toph said somewhat smug.

Chuckling as we were finishing up setting up for out game a fire nation hawk landed on my shoulder, looking confused I immediately realized it was a Royal Hawk from Zuko and Katara, Toph had heard the hawk screech and asked what was going on. I took the message and read allowed. "Hey Aang, Toph, Zuko and I are going to be celebrating our marriage this next Wednesday, we would be so happy to have our best friends there to enjoy the festive and most important day in our lives since defeating Azual and Ozai. If you could on your way here pick up Sokka and Suki, they should have received their invitations already. your friends, Katara and Zuko" As soon as I finished reading allowed, I reread the letter as Toph mentioned. "wait, I thought they were gonna marry during the winter solstice, that's not for another month. Something's screwy," I nodded agreeing. "Lets go pick up Sokka and Suki and head to the Fire palace quickly. Soon both Toph and I were headed to Kyoshi Island where Sokka and Suki were eagerly waiting, also noticing from the looks on their faces, they were concerned for them and we headed off to the fire nation as quickly as possible, during our trip the 4 of us got caught up.

Katara's POV

After a much needed sparring session, which i successfully won; Zuko and I headed back to our room chatting about the mock battle. "I still can't believe you didn't see the water whip coming. It was so obvious, considering it's my go to move," I giggled leaning into Zuko his arm around my waist. He shook his head and smiled. "Hey I was distracted by your beauty, It's not everyday I get to see you underneath a full moon. " we arrived at our room and dismissed the guards, tonight we needed the privacy. I turned and Kissed Zuko passionately, as he kicked the door closed and locked it before picking me up and carrying me to our bed.

I lay on my back running my hands along Zuko's back, tracing each line of his muscles, feeling his lips on my skin each touch bringing a pleasant heat as I gasped at his sudden nipping. I leaned my head back giving him more access to my skin. His hands trailing down my sides and along my arms and legs, passionately making out with him. After what seemed like ages, I pulled at his pants suggesting we take it a step further tonight, the full moon high in the sky as our desires got the better of us. Little did we know that this was gonna be a night that changes our lives for the better once again.

It was late in the morning as I woke up surprised to see Zuko still laying next to me. I cuddled closer into his bare chest my mind still racing from our passionate night a slow blush started in my cheeks, Then i looked at his scar from where he was struck by Azula's lightning. It was still raw so I bended some water from the air around us and created a pair of gloves and softly pressed my hands against the area, a faint glow started as I began healing his wound. It must have been agitated when we... I blushed again looking down. "Mm, That feels nice." Zuko's voice said softly as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, our night agitated it" i apologized, as I leaned into kiss him good morning a knock sounded at the door. "My lord, The Avatar and guest have arrived." The guard announced to us.

We both nodded and Zuko replied, "escort them to the dinning hall, I'll be there momentarily." The sound of footsteps walking away was our cue to get ready to face our friends after nearly 6 months apart. I helped Zuko put on his Royal robes and did his hair in the usual top knot as I placed his Fire Lord headpiece in place. I then went and got dressed in a similar dress but as requested by Zuko, it was blue, with white trim. Being of Water Tribe origins he didn't want the people to see me in their national colors, they needed to respect me for who I am and where I come from.

Walking hand in hand, made our way to the dinning hall where we knew Sokka would be impatiently waiting to eat. In the Fire Nation, The Lord and Lady always had to take the first bite. As we approached the room I couldn't help but giggle hearing Sokka protest about us being slow. I smirked at Zuko, quietly suggesting that I enter first just to mess with him a bit more being as he was my brother. Zuko nodded also loving to mess with Sokka.

"Hey everyone," I said smiling as I entered the room, nearly being knocked over by my brother as he ran up and hugged me. "took you long enough, I'm hungry, where is his royal Hothead?" Sokka asked annoyed. I held back a giggle. "he's on his way, He had to sign a few documents first before he could come." I shrugged and hugged Suki, Toph, and Aang. "It's good to see you all again. It's been way too long. "

"Ya ya we are all excited to see each other again." Sokka said still annoyed, still waiting impatiently to eat. I gave a slight nod and Zuko walked in, "sorry everyone, sudden Fire Lord business came up. " Zuko and I took our seats, Him at the head of the table and I on his right side. Soon the servants brought our breakfast and I watched as Sokka tried to start eating before Zuko and I even took the first taste. Sensing this Toph sent a earth bending kick and nudged his chair. "Cool it dumb dumb. you know the rules." I Laughed and took a bite of the Platypus-bear egg and cheese omelette. Zuko also digging in, soon the hall filled with the clatter of silverware and chatter, as we all got caught up together.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Mission

Chapter 6 A New Mission

After we finished sharing breakfast with family and friends, Zuko stood up and cleared his throat. "Everyone, I know you all must be wondering why we called you all here. Katara and I will explain everything soon, but first let us all head to the war room where we can talk along with my generals and fire sages." I looked at everyone's faces and saw that they were concerned and I gave them a small smile. "Zuko is right. The generals and Fire sages have more information than we do right now. " I stood up, and kissed Zuko softly before excusing myself to go get ready for the meeting. "Toph, Suki, would you come with me please? There's someone I need you to meet before the meeting" looking at Toph, "especially Toph" I giggled lightly as they both walked after me. "I don't know why I have to come with. It's not like I pose a threat to you Sugar Queen." Toph replied in her usual banter.

Suki giggled and soon they both followed after me as I took them to meet Ziri. I waved to Zuko, so he could fill in the others on the gist of the meeting knowing Sokka would be his usual self. He shot me an exasperating look, then smiled and faced Aang and Sokka.

**Zuko's POV**

I took a deep breath and waited until the girls had left before looking at Sokka and Aang. There was a silence that fell over the room. It wasn't long before Sokka broke the silence, "So what's going on Zuko? Is Katara in some kind of trouble?" He asked his warrior side coming out. Aang nodded and added, "Yea, even I noticed it's not like you and Katara to suddenly change the date of your wedding. So, what is the big news?" I shook my head and sighed.. I looked down, I then said one word..or rather one name. "Azula"

"Wait, I thought she was locked up?" Sokka nearly shouted I glared at him as the staff didn't know she was loose. He sat down and shut up at my expression, that seem to say to keep his mouth shut. "This is why I said to wait until we got to the meeting. The servants are still scared to death at the mere mention of her name." I explained they both nodded understandingly so I changed the topic to my mother. "I also found out that my mother is still alive, and I need your help finding her. I don't want to worry Katara, she's been stressed as it is about… you know who. I know June and she shirshu can help, but I haven't been able to find them. I don't want to put Katara in danger im hoping suki and toph can keep her preoccupied while we go and find my mother." I explained. Sokka snorted, " Zuko, that is a horrible plan. You know my sister, she's not gonna let you have all the fun, plus she's the best waterbender besides aang, what if we need her healing abilities." Sokka countered, I hadn't thought of that and nodded. "True, so Anyone else have any news to report?"

Aang smiled, "Toph and I have recently gotten together." his face turned red as he said it aloud, obviously thankful Toph wasn't there to punch his arm. Sokka gave him a thumbs up and then looked at both of us. "Suki, may or may not be pregnant" he said in an almost giddy yet bored voice. Both Aang and I looked at him shocked. I mean how do you not know if your wife is pregnant.

**Katara's POV**

I called Ziri to my room and introduced her to Suki and Toph. She bowed to both of them. Suki was shocked that I agreed to a personal guard. "I know, I don't need one being as I am a waterbending Master, but being that I am not from the Fire Nation, and Ziri is, I figured I would humor Zuko and agree. Besides Ziri has become my best friend in the Nation. I smiled.

"So Sugar Queen, What's with this sudden change in wedding plans, your not pregnant are you?" Toph said in her usual unemotional tone. I was dumbfounded, "what no. we said that in case someone were to get a hold of the message before you guys did." I quickly explained. Suki was silent after she heard Toph talk about pregnancy, "Suki?" I called to her, worried.

"I'm…" she took a deep breath "I'm pregnant, but I haven't exactly told Sokka yet. I don't want him to overreact and keep me from training the other Kyoshi Warriors." she sighed and sat down. I smiled and hugged her, slightly jealous. "That's great Suki, but you need to tell him, and i'm sure if your careful he will understand how you feel." I said thinking to myself If he doesn't I'll kick his ass. Suki hugged me back. "Ok, I'll tell him after the meeting." she said smiling.

After some much needed girl talk we met up with the others outside of the war room. Zuko and I walked in first as everyone bowed as we made our way to the royal seats. I took my seat next to Zuko looking out at everyone in the room. I noticed that Zuko didn't light the fire pits as he wanted to be able to see each and everyone in the room. He waved his hand and everyone took a seat.

General Raz stood up and began to address the room, "I trust everyone here is aware of the current situation at hand." he stated I noted everyone nodded. "And what is the status of the situation?" Zuko asked sounding cryptic.

"Well, my lord, Princess Azula has escaped from her prison, and is currently lurking around the city. We have already heard that Lady Katara has seen her just last week." as Raz spoke several gasps could be heard. I shuddered remembering the Icy stare she had given me.

Zuko, silently took my hand in his as a way to help keep my calm. Aang stood up and asked, "And what does the Fire Lord plan to do now that she is loose?" he seemed rather upset. I looked down and stood up, "I am going to offer myself up as bait, I have been the only who has been able to see her." Zuko grimaced, and shook his head "Katara, I can't let you do that, Azula won't stop until she gets the throne"

I ignored his comment, looking out at everyone in the room. "We all know she blames me for losing the Agni Kai. Not to mention as long as there is water I am the strongest bender here besides Zuko and Aang, No offence Toph, but Azula is too light on her feet and unless she is in contact with the ground shes no match for you." Toph just shrugged. "Look Sugar Queen, I agree with Sparky, This is a suicide mission. There's no way Azula would let you win again."

"I am the only obvious choice for this mission, besides we can't let her get the throne and undo all the peace we have achieved." I looked at Zuko, "yesterday wasn't a full full moon. Tonight is, Everyone here knows I am at my most power during a full moon, not to mention I can control her with…." I couldn't finish the sentence, it turned my stomach to even thing of using the technique.

Zuko sighed and looked at the others. "Fine, but I want all the Kyoshi warriors that are in the palace on watch during this mission. If Katara is injured in any way, I won't hesitate to punish those involved." he said his tone dark and serious. I nodded and we ended the meeting, Zuko was still unhappy at my suggestion. I bowed and excused myself and Suki, so she could help me dress more comfortable in my old tribal dress and war skins.

As I was finishing tying my wrist wraps I hadn't noticed Suki had left to inform her warriors of their mission, and Zuko stood behind me. "I don't want you to do this." he said softly his voice wavering with fear. I turned and looked at him.

"Zuko, You know why I have to. I am the only one who can bloodbend. Once I have control of her, Ty lee can chi block her so Aang can take her bending." I said confidently wrapping my arms around him. "And when I get back, I'll give you a reward for being such an amazing fiance" I giggled kissing him deeply trying to lighten the mood.

After several intense and agonizing hours it was time to put my plan in motion. I left the castle with ziri, and started a nightly walk around town, stopping to sit by the city fountain, toph in disguise as a fire nation beggar so she could alert me when Azula was coming. It wasn't long though before Toph whispered, "she's in the side alley to the left. I nodded sightly, and silently started to bend the water trying to seem unaware that Azula was there.

Ziri was waiting in the shadows, knowing I had to seem like I was alone. Suddenly Azula's cackling sounded through the silent night air. "Well well, If it isn't the water wrech, what did ZuZu finally come to his senses and kick you from the palace?" she said obviously deranged. I ignored her waiting for the right moment to strike. She glared as she waited for a responce.

"Answer me, Peasant. I would have the throne It's my Destiny." She cried out shooting a blue fire ball towards me, I easily bent the water and put it out, "Ha is that all you got? Seems you lost your touch, while in prison," I taunted her, drawing her from the shadows. She come out shooting more fire balls my way, I dodged them easily, then closing my eyes I moved my hands, as I did her body twisted and contorted. I controlled every inch of her body.

"What-" she cried out trying to fight my control. I smirked and forced her to bow.

"Your through tormenting people." As I spoke Ty Lee, nimbly snuck up behind Azula and chi blocked her as several guards put her in cuffs and took her to the palace where Aang was waiting to take her bending away.

I let go of my control on here and staggered as I hand used all my strength to stay calm and use my bloodbending on her. Ziri started to walk towards me noticing my expression. Soon everything went dark as a sharp pain ripped through my shoulder and I collapsed to the ground, A stiletto blade sticking out of my back just below my shoulder blade, I could faintly hear Ziri tell Toph to run to the palace and alert the Fire Lord. Ziri carefully pulled the blade from my shoulder as I moaned in pain, "Shit! It's been dipped in poison!" she shouted and carefully picked me up yelling for Aang.

**Aang's Pov**

I was waiting for the guards to bring Azula to the prison cell when I heard someone yell for me. I listened again and sure enough it was Katara's bodyguard Ziri. I looked out and saw Toph using her earthbending to move quickly towards the palace. "Whats going on?" I called out to her. She shouted back.. "Sugar Queen's been hurt" I gasped and quickly opened my glider and took off towards the town square towards Katara.

I soon landed after spotting Ziri, "What happened?" I asked her looking at Katara's limp body in her arms. Ziri shook her head.. "Princess Azula wasn't alone. Once Lady Katara had taken her down and the guards had her in custody, a poison tipped Stiletto blade found its way into her shoulder." Ziri was nearly in tears, her voice rang with concern and fear.. "Lord Zuko trusted me to keep her safe and I failed." she said as I quickly took Katara from her arms and using my airbending I was able to carry the three of us quickly to the palace. I would explain to Zuko that it wasn't Ziri's fault she was hurt.

**Zuko's Pov**

I was pacing around the throne room, it had already been several hours since Katara had left to capture my sister. As I paced I looked up at the moon and kneeled down. "Yue, I know I am the Fire Lord and have no right to pray to you, But please watch over Katara and see that she has a safe return." I said softly mostly to help myself calm down.

After another couple hours I decided to head to my room, It was after that Toph came barreling through the hallway frantically. "Zuko!" she shouted trying to find me. "Toph, what its it?" I trying to keep my mind on positive thoughts. I could tell she was out of breath. I waited for her to speak when suddenly Aang came flying into the room carrying Katara. I gasped seeing her limp form in his arms. "No!"

I ran to grab her from him and laid her on the bed. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted looking at them anger and fear flash in my eyes. I glared at all of them waiting for an answer. Ziri was the who finally broke the silence. "My Lord, We didn't know Azula wasn't alone. Lady Katara was amazing as she restrained the Princess with ease. But as soon as Azula was in the hands of the guards she was weak from using so much energy, I was on my way to help her when out of nowhere a blade was thrown into her shoulder blade. It was after that I noticed it was poison tipped." Ziri bowed deeply as she tried to hide her fear from me. I glared as I took a look at Katara's wound. "Where is the blade now?'' I asked slowly calming down.

Ziri took out a small cloth and handed me the blade. "Mai" I said with pure hatred, seething with rage. I called for the servants to tend to Katara. "Aang, go to the North Pole and bring back a healer quickly, I can't lose her." I looked at him, he didn't even respond just took off out the window and flew off on Appa. "Ziri, guard her with your life. I have to make a personal visit to the village." I spoke in a detached voice. After getting changed into my war armor, I headed down to the village alone, knowing Mai would be waiting with a deadly smirk on her face, it would be the last expression she ever made.

Mai's POV

I smirked when I saw Katara fall as my blade flew deep into her shoulder blade. I knew Zuko would be furious and I couldn't wait to see him. I knew I was putting myself in danger from his rage but, I didn't care I would change his mind about that Water Tribe woman. I wasn't giving up on Zuko, he will love me again.

I sat casually on a bench waiting for him to arrive, spinning and tossing my blades in my hands rather bored like. I heard the sounds of armor shifting and smiled to myself under the moonlight. "So, you came afterall?" I said in an emotionless tone, looking over at him.

"You are despicable Mai, You know how I feel about Katara. Yet, you team up with Azula just to get revenge on me?" He raged his hands tightening into fists glaring menacingly at me. I simply shrugged at him. "What can I say? I love you Zuko how can you not see that I am a better match than that Waterbender?" I said sighing deeply slowly walking over to him. "That waterbender is my future wife and your future Queen." He said harshly swatting my hands away from him.

Soon I was in a hand to hand combat with him. He was seething with rage and I could see the look in his eyes that he was going to kill me. After what seemed like hours I finally gave in and bowed down. "Enough Zuko, I'm done." He grabbed my arms and cuffed me, ordering the guards to escort me to the mines where I would be made a prisoner. But, before he left he asked "what poison did you use?" I smirked and said. "Why don't you ask your buddy June. She very familiar with it." His eyes widened and he said. "Shirshu" then quickly ran towards the Palace as the guards escorted me to the coal mines.

**Katara's POV**

I was still laying on the bed, I twitched when I felt something cool touch my shoulder where I had been hit. I groaned softly, as I slowly started to get the feeling in my body once again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Karla was standing at the bedside bending water onto my shoulder wound. "Wh- where am I?" I softly asked, my mind still hazy from the poison. I heard someone let out a sigh of relief next to me. "Katara, are you alright?" The voice softly asked me. I didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. "I'm fine, honey" I smiled looking over at Zuko, his expression was one of tiredness and worry. I reached my hand out to grab his. "What happened? I remember restraining Azula, then everything went black." I slowly recalled the events.

"Its ok Katara, Azula has been taken care of. Mai hit you with a shirshu venom tipped blade when your attention was on Azula. Don't worry, I personally took care of the situation." he explained calmly holding my hands in his, trying to hide his own wounds he had gotten from dealing with Mai. "Katara, your all healed" I heard Karla announce and I thanked her, before she left to depart back to the north pole.

I slowly sat up and looked at Zuko. "let me see your wounds." I said somewhat smuggly. He shook his head, "I'm more worried about you, you just recovered, besides your gonna need to rest before we begin our search for my mother" he said kissing my forehead. I sighed, "Zuko, your just as important to me. I hate knowing your injured." I looked down knowing he would give in. Zuko sighed and took his robe off "alright Kat, I can't win against the woman I love" he chuckled and I started using the left over water to heal his cuts and wounds. Once I was finished, we held each other and enjoyed a nice peaceful night.


	7. Chapter 7 Downtime

I woke up a week after the Azula incident, Zuko having talking me into resting to regain my energy. I heard the sound of earth being bent and was annoyed. I felt the sheets next to me expecting Zuko to be there, but the spot was empty. I sighed, slowly sitting up letting my eyes adjust to the brightness of the sunshine in the room. I looked at the pillow next to mine and found a Fire Lily and a note. I smiled to myself. Zuko, you're such a romantic I thought to myself placing the fragrant flower into the vase next to the bed.

I then opened the note.

My Darling Katara,

I hope you slept well and got plenty of rest. I am sorry I'm not there to greet you when you wake, Uncle had a meeting on strategy to find my mother. I hope you're not upset for missing the meeting. I know you needed your rest. Meet me in the garden when you wake up. I will explain the meeting and the next steps to getting my mother back

Yours Forever,

Zuko

I smiled, then getting an idea. "Well I could be upset for him not waking me up for the meeting. It's always fun to see him make it up to me" I giggled to myself as I got up and started to get ready. I looked through my clothes trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a red dress with off the shoulder straps that went past my knees with a long split up the side so if I needed to waterbend I can. I brushed my hair letting it hang loose in waves. Looking in the mirror to make sure I looked nice I slowly left the room and headed towards the garden.

I stopped by the kitchen before going to the garden to grab some bread to feed the Turtle ducks. I walked out into the garden moments later, looking around I realize that Zuko was not there so I sat by the small pond where the Turtle ducks were swimming happily. I went over in my mind as to what I would do. First knowing Zuko he will come and sit next to me, then he will try to give me a kiss which I will deny him, as I will be 'angry' at him. Then when he asks what's wrong, I would tell him, you didn't wake me up for a meeting, I should have been there seeing as I am the future Fire Lady. I giggled to myself before I heard someone walking closer.

I started to throw some bread crumbs to the turtle ducks not even bothering to look up, already knowing who it was. Zuko knelt down next to me smiling as he watched me feeding the ducks. I kept my face trained on the ducks, as Zuko slowly moved in to kiss me. I moved away from him. "Katara, what's going on?" He asked.

I tried to hide the smile that threatened to give me away. "I'm mad at you" I said emotionally. "Why? I left you a note" He said looking at me. "Yes, but I am the future Fire Lady, I should have been at the meeting as well." I gave him my signature pout. "I'm sorry Hun, I just thought you looked so peaceful sleeping, I wanted to wake you but Uncle agreed that it was a good idea to let you sleep in seeing as we leave tomorrow, for Hira'a" he said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why to Hira'a?" I asked leaning into his embrace. "It's the birthplace of my mother so if there is a place to start looking for her it would be there, or at least that's what the council says." Zuko explains the meeting as we sit and enjoy the quietness of the garden.

After a few hours later we heard the sound of earth moving again and Toph's banter towards Aang, "Twinkle toes your cheating no airbending allowed in Earth Bowling!" "Earth bowling?" I looked as Zuko and he simply smirked. He took me to the training grounds to watch Toph and Aang bickering to each other. "Watch this" Zuko smirked, whispering to me. I giggled and watched as he walked up to where Toph and Aang were standing seeing the earth blocks still stacked up. Zuko took a deep breath and threw a fireball at the blocks causing them to fall over burning. "Ha, I win" he announced returning to my side. I kissed him laughing at their reactions, noticing they were also smiling. "Well it's getting late, Sokka is going to send the guards after us if we don't head back for supper." I smiled linking my arm with Zuko's as all of us walked back to the Palace.

Aang's Pov

I decided to spend some time with Toph since I didn't have any plans other than to help Zuko find his mother and wait for Katara to wake up. I went to find Toph knowing she was probably avoiding Sokka and Suki. Even though we have gotten together she still isn't fully over Sokka. It stings but, I still have some hope that Katara will get tired of Zuko and come back to me. "Toph?" I called out to her. "What Twinkle Toes?" I heard her say somewhat annoyed as I was walking by Katara's room. I jumped, turning around surprised that I didn't hear her coming up behind me. "Gah Sweetheart, you're going to give me a heart attack one day." I said rather loud.

After saying that Toph reached up and covered my mouth to shut me up. "Hey, airhead, you might want to look at where we are standing before you get anymore loud." She said seriously. I looked at her then looked around the hallway. I blinked suddenly realizing we were standing outside of Katara's room. "oh, right, I forgot Katara's room was here." I said embarrassed.

Toph nodded and grabbed my shirt pulling me towards the training area. "Let's work on some earth bowling, I believe the last time we played I was ahead by 20 points, and someone was boasting that he could catch up" she smirked. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh, of course I can catch up." I quickly bended the playing field and let her go first. "Ladies first." I chuckled then grimaced as I got punched in the gut for that comment.

Our game started out normal, Toph of course had several strikes with in the first few rounds, but I was catching up by making spares. I laughed when she had a 7/10 split. Then, it was my turn to go. When I threw the ball down the field, I also earned the infamous split. I groaned then decided to use my air strike and knock them both down. It failed and Toph got pissed. "No using air bending that's cheating." She stomped her foot angrily and we started to argue about it.

As we were arguing we hadn't noticed that Zuko and Katara had heard our game and came to see what was going on. Seeming amused at out bickering, Zuko took it upon himself to settle the dispute. I saw him from out of the corner of my eye, watching him throw a fireball at the blocks knocking them over as they caught fire, he then smirked and looked to both Toph and I, "Ha, I win." He walked back over to Katara giving her a small kiss. Soon after we all headed back to the palace for dinner giggling.

Katara's POV

I walked into the dining room with Zuko, Aang and Toph. I smiled, somewhat surprised that Sokka and Suki weren't there yet. I looked at the elegantly set table where the food was set up. I took a deep whiff of the air, Mm roast duck and seaweed noodle casserole I smiled, as its seaweed noodle casserole was my favorite, we all sat down, I picked at my food eating only the noodles. Unlike my brother I'm not a big meat person. It was silent while we ate until I noticed Suki and Sokka whispering and smiling. "You tell them sweetie" I heard Sokka say softly, as they both stood up.

"Um, everyone. Sokka and I have good news." The rest of us turned to look at them. They smiled and continued. "Suki is pregnant." Sokka said grinning ear to ear, placing a hand on her now bulging stomach. We all clapped for them, I got up and hugged them both, already knowing the news from a few months ago.

"How far along are you?" I asked her returning to my seat next to Zuko, sipping on my water. "about 4 months" Suki responded. We were happily chatting about the news. I was slightly jealous. I have been with Zuko for nearly 3 years now and even though we are going to be getting married I couldn't wait to start a family with him.

I looked over at Zuko and he was silent, I took hold of his hand. "you ok?" I asked him softly not realizing he was thinking the same way. He simply nodded, giving me as small smile. "I'm fine. I just can't wait until we can start having a family of our own" After congratulating Suki and my brother we all retired to our bedrooms. I changed into my silky blue nightgown lying next to Zuko, my head resting against his chest as we enjoyed each other we chatted about Suki and Sokka and when to officially announce our wedding date. I yawned, still recovering from my encounter with Mai, Zuko leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips, I happily returned his kiss, closing my eyes falling asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8 wedding day jitters

It had been several months since Zuko, the Gaang and myself found Zuko's mother former Queen Ursa. Zuko was beyond happy to finally have her back in his life after nearly 13 years apart. I was happy he could be with his mother, if only the same could be said for me and Sokka. When we returned to the capitol with Ursa, Noran and Kiyi, Iroh was happy knowing they would all be safe and he had another child to influence like he had with Zuko. I chuckled at the memory of Kiyi meeting Iroh for the first time. She had never met someone so old, yet kind. In the days that followed Ursa's return to the palace we told her of our engagement and wanted her here for the wedding. She hugged both Zuko and I, my mother may have died but Ursa had accepted me right away.

I yawned and stretched as I groaned internally as several knocks sounded on my door interrupting me from my thoughts. Zuko and I agreed to give Ursa and her new family time to settle into the palace before our wedding, and today was finally the big day. I rolled over in my bed half expecting to see Zuko laying on the bed next to me, but to my disappointment the bedroom held just myself. We agreed to sleep in separate rooms the night before as a way to keep bad spirits from targeting us; or at least that's what Ursa told us would happen if we didn't. The servants knocked once again causing my mood to go sour.

"Alright already, I'm up." I told them irritated, shortly after my response several maids walked in to prepare me for breakfast and then to help me with the final preparations for the wedding. Zuko left me in charge of where we would be married and how it looked, as he was in charge of the guest list and banquet menu. I did however make one small request; the banquet must include Seaweed noodle casserole and I wanted Momo to be the ring bearer; to my surprise he agreed as long as Kiyi was the flower girl.

"Good morning Katara," Ursa said smiling as she entered the room carrying a small box. I looked at her smiling back.

"Good morning Ursa, I thought you were helping Zuko with the guest list?" I asked a bit confused as she waved me to come over by the mirror. I walked over and sat at my vanity.

"Oh, I am my dear, but I wanted you to have something special for you big day." She smiled and pulled out a tiara that had bright blue sapphires mixed with fire red rubies. I gasped as she carefully set it on my head, I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Ursa, it's so beautiful, when did you have time to get this made, it had to have taken a long time" I half asked, half stated still in awe.

"Well, to be honest, it was a gift from my mother when I married Ozai. I asked a jeweler in the city to replace half of the rubies with sapphires so that it would fit with your wedding dress. Think of it as a family heirloom made anew." She smiled, hugged me and left to go check on my husband to be. I just stared at the beautiful tiara tears running down my face, happy tears though.

I took several moments to regain my composure before I dressed in a simple dress and went to check on the venue. We would be getting married at Dusk when the sun was just starting to set and the moon would be on the rise. I picked out a beautiful part of the local beach that would be adorned with an arch of fire lilies and snowdrops. I would also use my powers to create a small flurry of snow as I walked down the ales and Zuko would use his firebending to help me create a Rainbow when the head fire sage announced us husband and wife. I sighed as I checked over all the decorations making sure they were perfect, smiling to myself yet secretly nervous as Mai had still not been caught since she had teamed up with Azula. I shuttered suppressing the thoughts. Today was a day for joy and celebration, not bad depressing things.

Zuko's POV

I had been up since dawn making sure the banquet, music, reception and guest list was perfect. I wanted Katara to have the most memorable day of her life. I was going over the guest list when I began to get anxious thinking about how anything could happen. I stood up and began to pace around my room, Sokka, Aang and Iroh had taken me out for a night on the town as a sort of bachelor's party. As we sat at a local pub Sokka had started to get tipsy from the fire whiskey.

"Here's to the Fire Lord, may your wedding be as exciting as one of our adventures." he slurred his words slightly, and my brain began to think of all the ways our wedding could be ruined. I winced when I heard a loud bang from the door being closed as my mother entered the room checking on my progress.

"Ugh, my head" I groaned as I heard her chuckle.

"Well, my son that's when happens when you drink cactus juice." she smiled softly sitting next to the table where the guest list was.

"I am so glad I'm not marrying Sokka, I don't know how that guy even enjoys that stuff. It's horrible" I slowly shook my head as I saw mother frown, I knew immediately why; Azula wasn't on the list.

I checked on the banquet hall, everything was coming together so I decided to sneak away to spend time with Katara even if it was just to see how she was doing, but every time I got near her room either a servant, Iroh or my mother would pull me away saying some detail got overlooked. I bit my lip and went to do what they asked. I knew it wouldn't be long and I would see Katara, my amazing wife to be. What none of us realized as both our friends, family members and each other were busy getting ready for this evening, Mai was plotting one last attempt to get revenge on us, especially me.


End file.
